


Subdoli uccelli cospiratori

by Illunis



Series: Chi di twitt ferisce di twitt perisce [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, twitter fanfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illunis/pseuds/Illunis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles e Scott stanno progettando… qualcosa. Derek scopre quanto può essere fastidiosa la sorella quando concorda con Peter (lui è sempre fastidioso) e Scott non riesce a capire se Allison e Isaac sono seri su quella cosa a tre che dicevano o cosa.<br/>Il branco e twitter, seconda parte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subdoli uccelli cospiratori

**Author's Note:**

> Contesto: Timeline? What Timeline? In un mondo felice dove tutti sono vivi (post 3x12, seguito di 'Tra uccelli ci si intende)  
> Disclaimers: Ovviamente non sono miei, fidatevi che se lo fossero stati si sarebbe notato dalla quantità di scene sterek in più.  
> Note: L’ho già detto che mi diverto un mondo a scriverlo? Sì? Beh, lo ridico perché davvero è uno spasso XD parte di questa storia di twitt è nata dal prompt di Delfy22 (ma non ve lo dico altrimenti vi rovino la sorpresa) e se avete qualche idee fatemela sapere e vedrò di accontentarmi u-u 
> 
>  
> 
> Ovviamente per capirci qualcosa dovreste conoscere un po' Twitter, in caso contrario sappiate: la parte in neretto è il nick, quella dopo la chiocciola "@" è il nome utente (che viene usato per il link alla pagina personale su twitter). Per citare/taggare qualcuno si usa scrivere il nome utente es. @Stilink_ilinski; quindi quando trovare il nome utente in un twitt chi scrive parla a chi ha citato e, boh... altro? Nope, non credo u-u

**Jack** @KingJ  
Alla fine ritorno in quel buco che è BH **#sfiga**  
  
 

  
**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@KingJ** Ehi, non è poi così male qui xD

 

**Jack** @KingJ  
 **@nonvogliostudiareee** Per voi sfigati forse

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@KingJ** Anche per voi coglioni non è male

 

**Jack** @KingJ  
 **@Stilins_ilinski** Almeno io li ho, deficiente

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@KingJ** Almeno io non li ho al posto del cervello, IDIOTA

 

 

 

  
  
/  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Lydia_Martin** @nonèunabellacombinazione  
Sta per ritornare e… non so cosa pensare.  
  
 

  
**Ally_Argent** @hunter_princess  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione** Intendi LUI?

 

**Lydia_Martin** @nonèunabellacombinazione  
 **@hunter_princess** Sì. Non so se esserne felice o meno.

 

**Ally_Argent** @hunter_princess  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione** Shopping? =)

 

**Lydia_Martin** @nonèunabellacombinazione  
 **@hunter_princess** Assolutamente. Ti adoro *abbraccia*

 

**Ally_Argent** @hunter_princess  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione** Anch’io  <3 **#BFF**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
/  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Lydia_Martin** @nonèunabellacombinazione  
 **@Twin_Alpha** Stasera sesso.  
  
 

  
**AdoneAiden** @Twin_Alpha  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione** Okay… hai in mente qualcosa di particolare?

 

**Lydia_Martin** @nonèunabellacombinazione  
 **@Twin_Alpha** Tu forniscimi della tua presenza che per il resto ci penso io

 

**AdoneAiden** @Twin_Alpha  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione** Ok. Però questa volta potremmo provare… quello?

 

**Lydia_Martin** @nonèunabellacombinazione  
 **@Twin_Alpha** Vedremo.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
/  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** Dove cazzo hai messo Il Trono di Spade?  
 

  
**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone** Ehi, ehi non l’ho mangiato! Me l’hai prestato!

  
  
**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@CoraLaLupa** ODDIO tuo fratello fa sempre così con i suoi libri? °A°  
  
 

  
**Cora_Hale** @CoraLaLupa  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** Fa peggio, fidati.

 

**Toglietemitutto** @magnificamente_me  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** Ragazzo sei fortunato… una volta stava per staccarmi una mano e avevo solamente sfiorato un edizione speciale

 

**Toglietemitutto** @magnificamente_me  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** Con te sta usando i guanti di velluto.

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** Cosa? Quando?!  
  
 

  
**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone** Eh? Tipo ieri? Ieri sera?

 

**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** Stiles, non ti ho mai detto che potevi prenderlo.

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone** Quando te l’ho chiesto hai detto di sì <.<

 

**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** Intendevo in quel momento, non di portartelo a casa!

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone** Gesùùùùùù era ovvio che intendevo quello! A meno che non volevi che passassi il resto dei giorni accampat

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone** in casa tua a leggerlo!!

 

**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** Certo era quello che intendevo…

 

  
**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone** ……….stai scherzando vero?

 

  
**Toglietemitutto** @magnificamente_me  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @sonounlupomusone** Non credevo d’avere un comico in famiglia *si commuove*

 

  
**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** Me lo stai davvero chiedendo?

 

**Cora_Hale** @CoraLaLupa  
 **@sonounlupomusone @Stilink_ilinski** Ohhhhh che carini. Perché non vi date appuntamento e la fate finita?

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@CoraLaLupa @sonounlupomusone** -.-

 

**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@CoraLaLupa @Stilink_ilinski** Cora!

 

  
**Toglietemitutto** @magnificamente_me  
 **@CoraLaLupa @Stilink_ilinski @sonounlupomusone** Dovreste ascoltarla ormai non seguo più le telenovelas mi basta vedervi

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@CoraLaLupa @magnificamente_me @sonounlupomusone** Ahahaha perché le seguivi, eh

**Toglietemitutto** @magnificamente_me  
 **@CoraLaLupa @Stilink_ilinski @sonounlupomusone** Perfavore. Era per dare l’idea

 

**Cora_Hale** @CoraLaLupa  
 **@magnificamente_me @sonounlupomusone @Stilink_ilinski** XDD sììì, insomma non fate altro che litigare, fissarvi e **#OMG** vi brilluccicano gli occhi quando lo fate

 

**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@magnificamente_me @CoraLaLupa @Stilink_ilinski** La smettete di dire stronzate? Brilluccicano? Non esiste nemmeno quella parola.

 

**Toglietemitutto** @magnificamente_me  
 **@sonounlupomusone @CoraLaLupa @Stilink_ilinski** Come al solito rovini tutto il divertimento :(

 

  
**Cora_Hale** @CoraLaLupa  
 **@magnificamente_me @sonounlupomusone @Stilink_ilinski** Sììììì! Sei cattivo T_T

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@CoraLaLupa @magnificamente_me @sonounlupomusone** Cora da quando vai d’accordo con lo psicopatico? O.O

 

**Toglietemitutto** @magnificamente_me  
 **@sonounlupomusone @CoraLaLupa @Stilink_ilinski** Ehi! :(

 

**Cora_Hale** @CoraLaLupa  
 **@magnificamente_me @sonounlupomusone @Stilink_ilinski** Da quando posso divertirmi alle spese di mio fratello u-u

 

  
**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@magnificamente_me @CoraLaLupa @Stilink_ilinski** Psicopatico è dire poco.

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@CoraLaLupa @magnificamente_me @sonounlupomusone** Psicopatico, pazzoide e assassino

 

**Toglietemitutto** @magnificamente_me  
 **@sonounlupomusone @CoraLaLupa @Stilink_ilinski** E ALPHA

 

**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@magnificamente_me @CoraLaLupa @Stilink_ilinski** Ex-alpha.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
/  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@ricciolidorati** Sei riuscito a saperlo?  
  
 

  
**Isaac** @ricciolidorati  
 **@nonvogliostudiareee** Yep. È bastato farlo distrarre da Stiles XD

 

**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@ricciolidorati**? E come ha fatto? O.o

 

**Isaac** @ricciolidorati  
 **@nonvogliostudiareee** Certe cose è meglio non dirle…..

 

**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@ricciolidorati** EH?

 

  
**Isaac** @ricciolidorati  
 **@nonvogliostudiareee** X°D che stai pensando? L’ha solo sfinito… *ammicca*

 

**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@ricciolidorati** ODDIO ISAAAAAAAAAAC COSA GLI HAI FATTO FARE?

 

**Isaac** @ricciolidorati  
 **@nonvogliostudiareee** a parole XDDD l’ha sfinito a parole! **@hunter_princess** è sempre uno spasso prenderlo per il culo XD

 

**Ally_Argent** @hunter_princess  
 **@nonvogliostudiareee @hunter_princess** Dai, povero cucciolo… però sì XD

 

**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@ricciolidorati @hunter_princess** Grazie ehhh

 

  
**Ally_Argent** @hunter_princess  
 **@nonvogliostudiareee @hunter_princess** Su lo sai che ti vogliamo bene ^^

 

**Isaac** @ricciolidorati  
 **@nonvogliostudiareee @hunter_princess** sei solo troppo ingenuo :3

 

**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@ricciolidorati @hunter_princess** e tu troppo stronzo -.-‘’

 

**Ally_Argent** @hunter_princess  
 **@nonvogliostudiareee @hunter_princess** Esagerato XD

 

**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@ricciolidorati @hunter_princess** non lo sono

 

  
**Ally_Argent** @hunter_princess  
 **@nonvogliostudiareee @hunter_princess** Ma non è un amore?

 

**Isaac** @ricciolidorati  
 **@nonvogliostudiareee @hunter_princess** Yep! Ohhh Ally un giorno dovremmo fare una cosa a tre

 

**Ally_Argent** @hunter_princess  
 **@nonvogliostudiareee @hunter_princess** Hai proprio ragione

 

**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@ricciolidorati @hunter_princess** COSAAAA???

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
/  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@nonvogliostudiareee** Beeeehhh? Isaac è riuscito a saperlo?   
  
 

  
**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** Ma che sei una pecora? XDDD

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@nonvogliostudiareee** Wow sei brillante oggi! Che cosa hai mangiato questa mattina?

 

**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** Grazie u-u la stessa cosa che mangia ogni giorno Edward Cullen

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@nonvogliostudiareee** X°°°D amico oggi sei un fottuto genio

 

**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** Non solo oggi **#TKS**  


 

  
**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@nonvogliostudiareee** Non allargarti troppo

 

**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** Potevi farmi durare di più il mio momento di gloria

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@nonvogliostudiareee** Scusa amico! In fondo ne hai così pochi che dovresti goderteli al massimo **#LOL**

 

**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** -.- **#prendiamotuttiperilculoScottehhhh**

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@nonvogliostudiareee** Comunqueee avevo ragione?

 

**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** Nope.

 

  
**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@nonvogliostudiareee** Uff era una teoria geniale… non scriverlo, eh, che se poi legge potrebbe insospettirsi

 

**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** Seeeee geniale, perché dell’oroscopo ci si può fidare

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@nonvogliostudiareee** Sempre meglio che sparare a caso come facevate tu e Isaac <.<

 

**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** Intanto ci siamo avvicinati più io e lui che tu U.U

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@nonvogliostudiareee** Quello si chiama CULO

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
/  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Levatidallepalle** @Cat-Eri  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @nonvogliostudiareee @ricciolidorati** Quindi si fa? Avete la data?  
  
 

  
**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@Cat-Eri @nonvogliostudiareee @ricciolidorati** Yeppp! Non capisco ancora come faceva a non esserci sul file della polizia… **#misteri**

 

**Levatidallepalle** @Cat-Eri  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @nonvogliostudiareee @ricciolidorati** Chissene l’importante è saperlo

 

**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@Cat-Eri @Stilink_ilinski @ricciolidorati** ve lo mando con un mp, okk?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
/  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone** Fragola o frutti di bosco?  
  
 

  
**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** Perché?

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone** Perché sì

 

**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** Risposta molto matura.

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone** Eddai non poi rispondere e basta?

 

**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** No. Dimmi il motivo e forse dopo ti risponderò.

 

  
**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone** Non so decidermi fra le due e sono da mezz’ora al reparto frutta e verdura e con l’aria gelida del frigo dietro di me

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone** che mi sta congelando le chiappe >.<

 

**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** Chiedilo a Scott.

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone** Nope.  
 

 

  
**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** Stiles cosa stai pensando di fare?

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone** Un dolce…?

 

**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** Hai capito perfettamente a cosa mi sto riferendo. Avresti chiesto prima a Scott una cosa del genere non a me.

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone** E se volessi un parere diverso?

 

**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** Isaac.

 

  
**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone** Gesùùùù potresti rispondermi e basta?

 

**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** No.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
/  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
Con l’aconito, ecco con cosa la faccio **#SCORBUTICO**  
  
 

  
**Toglietemitutto** @magnificamente_me  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** Dovevi chiederlo a me

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@magnificamente_me** Okay, chi è che ha fatto la spia?

 

**Toglietemitutto** @magnificamente_me  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** Non si rilevano mai le fonti ;)

  
  
  
  
  
  
/  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **VerBoy** @V_Boyd  
 **@Cat-Eri** Non esagerare con i colori, lo sai come è  
 

  
**Levatidallepalle** @Cat-Eri  
 **@V_Boyd** Troppo grigio. Gli ci vuole qualcosa di colorato

 

**VerBoy** @V_Boyd  
 **@Cat-Eri** Gli serve qualcosa che poi indosserà non da far occupare spazio nell’armadio

 

**Levatidallepalle** @Cat-Eri  
 **@V_Boyd** Certo ma nemmeno roba da funerale!

 

**Levatidallepalle** @Cat-Eri  
 **@V_Boyd** Senti perché non mi raggiungi direttamente? Non ho intenzione di ritornare indietro perché secondo te è troppo colorato

 

**VerBoy** @V_Boyd   
 **@Cat-Eri** Finisco fra un ora

 

**Levatidallepalle** @Cat-Eri  
 **@V_Boyd** Allora ti aspetto al bar dall’altra parte della strada :3

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
/  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Isaac** @ricciolidorati  
Non so proprio cosa prendere… a parte libri che diamine posso comprare? **#Help**!

**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@ricciolidorati** NON LO SOOO! Mi sto scervellando anche io

  
  
  
  
  
**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione** verrai anche tu, giusto?  
 

  
**Lydia_Martin** @nonèunabellacombinazione  
 **@hunter_princess** Sì, purtroppo.

 

**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione** che cosa hai preso?

 

**Lydia_Martin** @nonèunabellacombinazione  
 **@nonvogliostudiareee** ^______^

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione @nonvogliostudiareee** Amico, non te lo dirà mai **#èunastrega**

 

**Lydia_Martin** @nonèunabellacombinazione  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @nonvogliostudiareee** Stilinski! Come osi?

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione @nonvogliostudiareee** Oh, sì scusa: sei una bellissima strega u-u

 

  
**Lydia_Martin** @nonèunabellacombinazione  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @nonvogliostudiareee** Uh… così può andare.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@ricciolidorati** Ho fatto un salto alla tana del nemico: un tostapane ;)  
  
 

  
**Isaac** @ricciolidorati  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** sei andato in avanscoperta? XD

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@ricciolidorati** Yeeep ho controllato se mi ricordavo bene ù-ù

 

**Isaac** @ricciolidorati  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** uh? e quando l’avresti usato?

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@ricciolidorati** A colazione, sono buonissimi e quando il formaggio straborda e si crocca è la fine del mondoo

 

**Isaac** @ricciolidorati  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** Oh. Non sapevo che dormivi da lui…

 

  
**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@ricciolidorati** Cosaaa? No! Sono solo andato a fregargli il pane da toast a casa l’avevo finito

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@ricciolidorati** Non inizierai a fare come Cora, spero

 

**Isaac** @ricciolidorati  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** perché che fa **@CoraLaLupa**?

 

  
**Cora_Hale** @CoraLaLupa  
 **@ricciolidorati @Stilink_ilinski** X°°°°°D Stiles certo che te le cerchi e poi AVEVO RAGIONE

 

  
**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@CoraLaLupa @ricciolidorati** Ma vaffan—siete voi!

 

**Cora_Hale** @CoraLaLupa  
 **@ricciolidorati @Stilink_ilinski** Isaac ti mando lo screen della conversazione **#LOL  
istagram.com/p/lm7BVaTei8**

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@CoraLaLupa @ricciolidorati** TI ODIO.

 

**Isaac** @ricciolidorati  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** **@CoraLaLupa** ODDIO gli hai fregato un libro e sei ancora vivo?

 

  
**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@CoraLaLupa @ricciolidorati** Io non ho fregato proprio niente a nessuno!

 

**Cora_Hale** @CoraLaLupa  
 **@ricciolidorati @Stilink_ilinski** Questo è amoreee

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@CoraLaLupa @ricciolidorati** *facepalm*

 

**Isaac** @ricciolidorati  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** **@CoraLaLupa** XDD

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
/  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Isaac** @ricciolidorati  
 **@CoraLaLupa** Dovremmo far qualcosa in tal proposito  
 

  
**Cora_Hale** @CoraLaLupa  
 **@ricciolidorati** prima o poi ci arriveranno

 

**Isaac** @ricciolidorati  
 **@CoraLaLupa** Sì, ma quanto poi?

 

**Cora_Hale** @CoraLaLupa  
 **@ricciolidorati** Uh giusto

 

**Isaac** @ricciolidorati  
 **@CoraLaLupa** Dammi retta è meglio dargli una spinta. Una bella spinta.

 

  
**Cora_Hale** @CoraLaLupa  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** Ci dividiamo i compiti?

 

**Isaac** @ricciolidorati  
 **@CoraLaLupa** Ok XD e chiamo i rinforzi… sarà un’impresa ardua

 

**Cora_Hale** @CoraLaLupa  
 **@ricciolidorati** E me lo dici a me?

 

**Isaac** @ricciolidorati  
 **@CoraLaLupa** XD

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
/  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @Cat-Eri @CoraLaLupa @nonvogliostudiare @ricciolidorati** Cosa state complottando?  
  
 

  
**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @Cat-Eri @CoraLaLupa @nonvogliostudiare @ricciolidorati** la pace nel mondo =)

 

**Levatidallepalle** @Cat-Eri  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @CoraLaLupa @nonvogliostudiare @ricciolidorati @sonounlupomusone** e questo sarebbe il True Alpha?

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@Cat-Eri @CoraLaLupa @nonvogliostudiare @ricciolidorati @sonounlupomusone** Amico, sei geniale **#sarcasmo**

 

**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @Cat-Eri @CoraLaLupa @sonounlupomusone @ricciolidorati** e che dovevo dire?

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@Cat-Eri @CoraLaLupa @nonvogliostudiare @ricciolidorati @sonounlupomusone** Niente!

 

  
**Isaac** @ricciolidorati  
 ** @Stilink_ilinski @Cat-Eri @CoraLaLupa @sonounlupomusone @nonvogliostudiareee #RTLOL **

 

**Cora_Hale** @CoraLaLupa  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @Cat-Eri @nonvogliostudiare @ricciolidorati @sonounlupomusone** Der non ti preoccupare non stiamo pianificando niente di male

 

**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @Cat-Eri @CoraLaLupa @nonvogliostudiare @ricciolidorati** Niente di male…

 

  
**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@Cat-Eri @CoraLaLupa @nonvogliostudiare @ricciolidorati @sonounlupomusone** Esatto!

 

**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @Cat-Eri @CoraLaLupa @nonvogliostudiare @ricciolidorati** E dovrei credervi?

 

**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @Cat-Eri @CoraLaLupa @sonounlupomusone @ricciolidorati** yeeeeeeeeeep

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@Cat-Eri @CoraLaLupa @nonvogliostudiare @ricciolidorati @sonounlupomusone** Per una volta potresti fidarti

 

**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @Cat-Eri @CoraLaLupa @nonvogliostudiare @ricciolidorati** Delle vostre idee? Mai.

 

  
**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@Cat-Eri @CoraLaLupa @nonvogliostudiare @ricciolidorati @sonounlupomusone** COSA? Sì dà il caso che delle NOSTRE idee ti abbiano salvato il culo più volte!

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@Cat-Eri @CoraLaLupa @nonvogliostudiare @ricciolidorati @sonounlupomusone** E se vogliamo essere specifici DELLE MIE IDEE

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@Cat-Eri @CoraLaLupa @nonvogliostudiare @ricciolidorati @sonounlupomusone** Cazzo è così difficile per te fidarti per tre secondi di qualcuno?

 

  
**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @Cat-Eri @CoraLaLupa @nonvogliostudiare @ricciolidorati** Sì.

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@Cat-Eri @CoraLaLupa @nonvogliostudiare @ricciolidorati @sonounlupomusone** Perché?!

 

**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @Cat-Eri @CoraLaLupa @nonvogliostudiare @ricciolidorati** Dovresti saperlo.

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@Cat-Eri @CoraLaLupa @nonvogliostudiare @ricciolidorati @sonounlupomusone** Gesù Cristo siamo il tuo branco, cazzo, non una psicopatica che ti si è attaccata all’uccello per usarti

 

  
**Cora_Hale** @CoraLaLupa  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @Cat-Eri @nonvogliostudiare @ricciolidorati @sonounlupomusone** Che finezza. Comunque ha ragione, Der, siamo il tuo branco :)

 

**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @Cat-Eri @CoraLaLupa @sonounlupomusone @ricciolidorati** qualsiasi cosa succeda noi non ti tradiremo mai!!

 

**Isaac** @ricciolidorati  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @Cat-Eri @CoraLaLupa @sonounlupomusone @nonvogliostudiareee** per quanto sei una testa di cazzo sei un fratello per me e i fratelli non si abbandonano mai

 

  
**Levatidallepalle** @Cat-Eri  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @ricciolidorati @CoraLaLupa @sonounlupomusone @nonvogliostudiareee** detesto ammetterlo ma questa volta Stiles ha completamente ragione <3

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
/  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Cora_Hale** @CoraLaLupa  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @Cat-Eri @nonvogliostudiare @ricciolidorati** Non ve lo dirà mai ma ha apprezzato quello che gli avete detto. E anche io.  


End file.
